


[B'TX]恋爱的留加旺

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [10]
Category: B'T X
Genre: F/M, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 也许他真的陷入了爱情的漩涡，像个十五岁的平凡少年，为这份感情甜蜜又苦恼。
Series: 钢铁之道 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]恋爱的留加旺

**Author's Note:**

> 小人物杂记其三，隶属于铁甲面的留加旺某成员，基地医务兵。

阴霾许久的天空终于降下了大雨，倾泻在滚烫的土地上，水雾蒸腾而升，模糊了焦土和废墟。

士兵摘掉头盔，用力投掷向远方，接着在几次剧烈的喘息后瘫倒在地。

头盔滚到汉斯·托尼的脚边，他弯腰将它捡起来，拍去泥土草灰，走到士兵身边，递到他面前。

“戴上吧，你还能多活一会儿。”

“滚蛋！老子就乐意死得清清爽爽！”

头盔再次被丢到雾气深处。汉斯耸了耸肩膀。

怒吼让士兵的喘息变成了撕心裂肺的咳嗽，汉斯退到两米外。士兵冲他翻了一个白眼，最后发出一个嘶哑的怪音，安静了下来，目光逐渐浑浊，却依然注视着远方的烟雨朦胧，定格在温柔缱绻上。

他死了。

汉斯点点头，一时不知道该如何是好。每个队伍都有的习惯，但他是留加旺第五小队的新成员，还没有人给他普及过本队的规矩，他就被赶上了战场。

显然在队友临终温情送别不怎么符合他们的作风。

汉斯隔着头盔敲了敲脑袋，咚咚作响。

“汉斯·托尼，归队！”

雾气另一面，第五小队队长铁甲面少尉通过头盔上的通讯器命令收队。汉斯犹豫地看了一眼已经挺尸的队友，没有及时回答。

铁甲面不耐烦地又催促了一声。

“汉斯大人，我们该走了。”

汉斯的B'T走到他身边，它宽阔的背部令汉斯高兴起来。

“汉斯大人？”

“留……算了，反正我们就要顶替前任了，就叫你四号吧。这回辛苦你了。”

说着，汉斯将已经失去生气的队友扛起来横放在四号背上。

一截断裂的金属链从他的衣领里滑出来，不等汉斯看清楚那到底是什么，铁甲面愠怒的声音又传了过来。

“汉斯·托尼，你要违抗我的命令吗？”

“对不起铁甲面大人，属下立刻就来！”

汉斯随手将金属链塞进衣兜里，翻身骑上四号，将队友的尸体移到腿上。队友的身体经过雨水冲刷已经凉透了，汉斯打开四号的防护罩，战战兢兢地冲到铁甲面面前。他不清楚擅自带回队友遗体的做法是不是会更加触怒新上司。

但铁甲面只是淡漠地看了他和他腿上的队友一眼，兀自飞向天际。

汉斯·托尼就因为这样轻而易举地被第五小队接受了。

当队友的遗体被人取走时，汉斯突然想起了口袋里那根金属链，他拿着链子去询问队里另外三个前辈。

前辈们撇撇嘴，指向医疗所的方向。

汉斯不明所以地看着他们。

一个前辈敲了敲他的脑袋：“报丧乌鸦谁都不爱做，这回轮到你了，新人。”

另一个前辈推了他一把：“去医疗所找一个叫莉莉安娜的女人，她会接收这东西。”

最后一个前辈盘膝坐在床上，手里抓着一把扑克：“我都说没事别找什么女朋友，害人害己。”

汉斯满头雾水，被前辈们联手推出寝室。

可能他还是太年轻了，没能领悟前辈们话语里的玄机奥妙。

半小时后，汉斯来到医疗所。

今天的医疗所有些繁忙，穿着超短裙、露出白皙大腿的医疗女兵们来去匆匆。

只有军官能够拥有独立病房，大厅里躺满了和汉斯一样的大头兵，他们的目光就像涂了胶水一样黏在女兵的腿上，而后艰难地撕开，立刻又黏到了另一双大腿上。

女兵们视而不见，相当习以为常。

气氛古怪又和谐。

汉斯掏出金属链，清了清嗓子。

“请问，哪位是莉莉安娜？”

一瞬间安静下来，他的话音还未消散，女兵们的视线全都“唰”地向他投来，笔直得好似探照灯。

“那什么……我找莉莉安娜。”

汉斯不自觉降下音调。以前他的级别不够，没有资格进入基地医疗所，但他也曾耳闻医疗所女兵们的彪悍。

实际上皇国的女性无论级别几乎朵朵都是霸王花。

这时候，角落里突然响起一声惨叫，凄厉无比。

汉斯浑身一颤，手里的金属链因此掉在地上。

他看到一个上身裸露、绑着绷带的士兵，表情痛苦地半蹲在地，双手紧紧地捂住了……

汉斯禁不住夹紧双腿，只觉腿间传来一股感同身受的剧痛。

行凶者正站在身受重创的士兵身边。

那是一个有着一头靓丽金发的少女，她收回手，狞笑着看向汉斯，而后瞬间变得一脸严肃。

周围的人全都见怪不怪，继续做自己的事情，消失的响动再度响起。

“你找莉莉安娜做什么？”

金发少女的声音很有穿透性，汉斯捡起金属链向她走去。

“你是莉莉安娜？”

“我不是，你找她有什么事情？”

“我的队友阵亡了，其他队友让我把这个东西，”汉斯举起那条金属链，“把它交给莉莉安娜。”

看到金属链，少女的面色变了变，闪过一丝哀伤，快得像是错觉。

“我知道了，给我吧，我会转交给她。”

汉斯避开少女的手，皱了皱眉头：“我要亲自交给她。”

“你这人怎么这么死板！”

少女也皱起了好看的眉毛，闪电般伸手想要抢走金属链。汉斯本能地钳住她的手腕，暗自惊讶于她的速度和力量，心想基地果然是个藏龙卧虎的地方。

“放手！”

“如果你不再对我做出攻击行为的话。”

汉斯认真地盯着少女，然后满头冷汗地发现少女的目光扫过了他的下半身，这让他似乎又感受到了某种男子汉不能言说的痛。

好在少女只是挣开了他，并没有将预谋付诸实际。

“真是个死脑筋！好吧，我带你去见莉莉安娜。不过别后悔，她哭起来可是非常可怕的。”

汉斯跟在少女身后，金色的长马尾在他眼前晃动。

说真的，直到现在他还是没能明白到底是怎么回事。

少女将汉斯领进一间办公室。

办公室很大，也很安静，只有一个看起来比汉斯年长一些的女人坐在一架仪器前，背对着门口的身影婀娜纤细。

汉斯和少女走进门。女人听到声音回过身，汉斯扫过她的肩头，端正地行了一个军礼。

“长官！”

女人笑着问道：“你好，士兵。蕾拉，他怎么了？”

叫做蕾拉的金发少女犹豫了一下：“他是……”

“中尉大人，请问您是莉莉安娜吗？”

汉斯不知道自己只是被当作身患疑难杂症的病人，他走上前，在蕾拉阻止之前就亮出了一直抓在手中的金属链。

“我的队友让我将这个东西带给一位名叫莉莉安娜的女性。”

“完蛋了……”

蕾拉以手抚额，汉斯疑惑地瞥了她一眼。

就是这一眼的功夫，女人温暖的面容突然扭曲起来。

“啊……啊……我的……我的安德鲁……”

泪水骤然自她眼中滑落，她站起身，颤抖着走来，就像一架生锈的机器人，下一秒就会七零八落地跌倒在地。

汉斯再愚笨也能猜出她就是莉莉安娜，于是主动将金属链放进她手中。

莉莉安娜捧起链子，用脸颊摩挲着：“你回来了，安德鲁……你居然敢这样回来……你这个大混蛋！！！！”

低声啜泣突然变为嚎啕大哭和高声咒骂。汉斯惊恐地看着她拽住他的裤腿跪坐到地上，连忙向蕾拉投以求助的目光。

救、救命……裤子要掉了……

蕾拉低声叹息：“说了让我转交嘛……”

汉斯依然妄图拯救裤子，却不敢太用力，莉莉安娜的哭声令他连骨头都在战栗，那个死在他面前的士兵同时浮现在眼前。

蕾拉用力掰开莉莉安娜的手指，莉莉安娜哭得上气不接下气。汉斯心想还好没有让她看见安德鲁的遗体。

复又觉得遗憾，相爱的两个人连最后一面都没能见上。

“喂！”

蕾拉对汉斯使了一个“还不快走”的眼色。

汉斯张了张嘴，似乎想对莉莉安娜说些什么，最终还是敬了一个礼，转身走了出去。

莉莉安娜和安德鲁的故事在第二天起床时就已经成为过往曾经，这在皇国算不上什么稀罕事儿，所以皇国到处都是老中青光棍。

一年后，铁甲面少尉升任中尉，留加旺第五小队的人员配置从四人增加到八人，每次出动都特别威风，虽然整个队伍里只有汉斯才会这么引以为豪。

半途加入第五小队的另外四名队友来自其他失去领队的留加旺残队，他们的年龄和资历都比汉斯高，所以即使摘掉了菜鸟新人的头衔，汉斯依然是个老幺。

战斗部队里没有照顾新人的习惯，老人们反而更喜欢把新人赶去最危险的地方。久经沙场的老兵比懵懂无知的新兵更值钱，这在哪个部队都一样。

在一次打击皇国反对势力的战斗中，汉斯为了掩护队友而身受重伤。

他只记得自己被敌方的高级B'T一爪子撕破了防护罩，四号被对方猛烈撞击，然后他就像只折了翅膀的蝴蝶，飘逸地从半空中坠落——这些形容词是他那几个没良心的队友在事后添油加醋安上的。

总而言之，他遭遇空难，摔了个粉身碎骨。

醒来时屋顶的白炽灯光刺入眼睛，让他泪流不止。

他想要抬手遮住眼睛，牵动了伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

一个很有穿透力的声音落在他耳边：“男子汉大丈夫，这点小伤也值得哭？”

“你才哭了……”

汉斯泪眼朦胧地看过去，先是金色的模糊的影子，而后逐渐清晰为少女亮丽的身形。

她穿着一身白色的护士服，一如既往露着两条白皙的大腿，金灿灿的长发全都梳成马尾，露出稚嫩又透着干练的面容，眼角上挑出精明魅惑的弧度，长大了一定是个红颜祸水。

汉斯在心里评价着，转眼又看到少女眼眶泛红，不禁错愕。

“你真哭了啊？怎么了？”

少女用袖子擦了一把眼睛，吸了吸鼻涕，红红的鼻头可爱极了。

“废话，当然是因为你差点就死掉了啊。”

“我死了你为什么要哭？你是谁啊？”

汉斯又想抬手抓自己的脑袋，少女眼疾手快按住他，满是泪痕的脸上翻出一对白眼：“有人要死，就会想哭，有什么好奇怪的。你不仅人傻，记性也差，我是上等兵蕾拉，你还记得莉莉安娜吗？安德鲁的未婚妻，一年前你强迫我带你去见她，害我被她抓着哭到大半夜。”

“哦，是你啊……”

汉斯隐约记起这么一回事。当时蕾拉对某个意图调戏她的士兵施以重创，为汉斯幼小的心灵留下了深刻的阴影，以至于他一离开医疗所就立刻将她埋进记忆最偏僻的角落里。

而今想起来，又觉得脐下三寸隐隐作痛。但他笑了起来，不小心泄露了心里话：“我还以为你暗恋我呢哈哈哈……嗷！真的要死人了！”

“闭嘴，蠢货！”

蕾拉一掌重击在汉斯心口上。

汉斯在难以言喻的痛苦中开怀大笑，蕾拉对他饱以老拳，却令他感受到某种细腻的感触，就像春天雨后破土而出的种子。

不小心开出了奇异又绚丽的花朵。

也许他真的陷入了爱情的漩涡，像个十五岁的平凡少年，为这份感情甜蜜又苦恼。

虽然一度命悬一线，但汉斯的伤其实并不严重，至少对于皇国的医疗技术来说算不上难题。

蕾拉一直都尽职尽责地照顾他，汉斯以为基地的医疗兵都是如此细心体贴，后来才发现并非如此。

在皇国，机器远比人重要，医疗兵和医生大多时候只负责操作仪器、记录数据，亲自看护病人并不符合机械皇国冷硬的作风。

但蕾拉却像是外界医院的普通护士，喜欢陪在伤患身边，时刻注意他们的状况，偶尔嘘寒问暖、聊天解闷，尽管她也经常出于各种原因暴打伤患，但她从未留下他们独自面对冰冷的仪器。

或许在蕾拉的心里伤患和士兵之间有着一道明显的分界线，再是勇猛的士兵一旦过了这条线在她看来也是弱势群体，需要区别对待。

这对于大多数自视甚高的皇国军人来说形同侮辱，可汉斯恰恰就喜欢蕾拉的这份柔软。

是的，喜欢。

伤都还没好，他竟然就初恋了。

蕾拉不只负责汉斯一个伤员，每当她从汉斯的病床前离开，汉斯就会下意识望着她的背影傻笑。

没有缘由，就是想笑，一笑起来，那种甜滋滋的感觉就从嘴角传输到心里。

有一次被突然回身的蕾拉发现，再次挨了一记重拳，汉斯揉着胸口笑个不停，蕾拉飞快地跑走了。

周边的伤病患们纷纷对汉斯竖起中指。

美好的时光总是短暂而无情，不到三天，汉斯那像饼干一样碎裂的骨架又恢复成了一个完整的人形，他不得不离开医疗所。

往后的日子很有规律，训练、出任务、跑去医疗所找蕾拉，被蕾拉扫地出门，再接再厉。

汉斯异常的举动惊动了他的队友们。在一个休假，全队七个人齐齐把又准备往医疗所跑的汉斯堵在寝室里。

汉斯到现在都没有认齐他的队友，除了最初和安德鲁一批的那三个，那三个前辈在往后一年里又死了一个，作为基本战斗部队，留加旺的损耗总是很大。

眼前的队友们顶着一张张半生不熟的脸，压着他坦白从宽，汉斯老老实实地交代了前因后果。

这换来了队友们对他的审美取向和大脑状况的唾弃，因为他们认为汉斯竟然会在被蕾拉殴打之后还能产生爱情，说明汉斯有隐性变态受虐癖。

一个在基地混了很多年，常以老大自居，胆敢在寝室吸烟的队友问他：“你竟然喜欢蕾拉？那个经常殴打普通士兵，又对军官阿谀奉承的势利丫头有什么值得你喜欢的？女兵那么多，你说你怎么偏偏就喜欢她？”

“你不觉得正因为如此，她看起来特别有活力吗？”

“不是吧，难道你真的是被虐狂？”

汉斯偏着头努力想了想。虽然蕾拉揍他时会让他想起已经在记忆中远去的父母，但他真正喜欢上蕾拉却不是因为这样的理由。

“为什么吗？大概因为……只有她会为死人哭吧。”

毕竟走过了一条尸横遍野的路，已经没有人会为不相干的死亡施舍眼泪了，他甚至从未奢求过葬礼和哭声，能被队友从战场上带回尸体已经是他能想到的最好结局。

但蕾拉竟然哭了，那时他们根本只是互通名字的陌生人而已。

后来汉斯才发现，蕾拉其实会对每一个将死已死之人哭泣，只要那个人就在她的眼前，她无法直面死亡。

相较于凶悍的外表和脾性，蕾拉的情感过于丰富而软弱，所以她一直都只是上等兵。

队友们对这个答案报以毫不客气的嘲笑，久经磨砺的心生有厚茧，无法感受那样细小又浅薄的感动。

只有当年他去医疗所送交安德鲁的遗物时，坐在床上玩牌的前辈给予他和安德鲁同样的告诫。

——不要恋爱，不要把任何人放在心上或者被任何人放在心上，因为你无法预料死期是不是就在明天。

队友的这个告诫很快实现了，不过不是汉斯，而是他们的队长铁甲面。

那源于一个震惊皇国上下的事件，赫赫有名的西之灵将在伤害皇国至宝之后竟然越狱出逃，在风雪交加的夜晚，铁甲面带着第五小队从皇国追到日本都没能抓回那个彪悍的女人。

汉斯一直清晰地记得铁甲面当晚的每一个举动，他裹挟盛怒穿过风雪，紧紧追在西之灵将身后。后来他们几乎发现了华莲的踪迹，却被铁甲面命令收队。

他说她已经死了，神情快意又失落，根本不是一个受命清除叛徒的军人对叛徒的情感，这二者之间本来也不应该存在“情感”。

如果要定义铁甲面当时的表情，汉斯只会说出一个词：失去。

也许根本从未得到。

于是在任务结束的第二天，汉斯立刻冲到医疗所，在一堆或暧昧或愤怒的目光中将蕾拉拉到角落里。

正在被蕾拉照顾的伤员在他们的背后发出嫉妒又愤怒的咆哮。

其实蕾拉还是很受欢迎的，汉斯产生了浓重的危机意识。

蕾拉凶狠地看着他，却在看到他从衣兜里掏出一朵奄奄一息的野花时变得复杂万分。

汉斯毫无羞愧，将那支残花举到蕾拉面前，自以为深情地注视着她：“人生苦短，珍惜当下，蕾拉，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧？”

蕾拉竖起手掌：“打住，我不会嫁给任何一个可能让我成为寡妇的人。”

“蕾拉……我被你诅咒了是吗？”

“蠢货！”

汉斯就像一只被主人责骂的小狗那样耷拉下脑袋，但又立刻振作起来，他将花塞进蕾拉手中，期待地说：“我一定会努力活着。虽然我不会从战场上逃跑，但我会用尽一切办法活下去！”

蕾拉立刻往他肚子上揍了一拳：“你要是敢做逃兵，这辈子都别想见到我了！”

她小心翼翼地将那朵饱受摧残的野花收进口袋里，接着说：“你今年十五岁，还是个小毛孩儿，我不相信你。但是如果你能好好地活到二十岁，我可以考虑考虑。”

汉斯的脸一瞬间亮了。

五年并不漫长，蕾拉定下的期限反倒像是某种承诺。随着少女逐渐成长如鲜花般绽放，逐渐又有像当年的汉斯那样，能够发现蕾拉美好之处的男人出现，但全都被蕾拉坚定地拒绝了。

一旦双方都开始付出感情，关系就会突飞猛进，汉斯和蕾拉之间差的只是一个明确的答复而已，所有认识他们的人都默认了他们的关系，包括汉斯的队友们，和莉莉安娜。

莉莉安娜本是反对的，她刚成为安德鲁的未婚妻就做了未亡人，她理解那种得到又失去的痛苦。

而汉斯对蕾拉的诺言在她看来脆弱得就像一个笑话。

每个人都想活下去，这甚至是整个机械皇国的理念之一，但即使皇国科技已经超越世界数百年，也还是不断地有人死去。

他们可以逃避衰老和疾病，但他们永远无法逃离死亡，这是自然界永恒的定律。

但汉斯用实际行动告诉莉莉安娜她是错的，好几次，他几乎已经走到了地狱的大门前，兜了一圈后又睁开了眼睛，仅仅因为他答应他的心上人一定会活下去。

为了一个年少的承诺，他能够与死神战斗。

这大概也是为什么求爱者众，蕾拉却只愿意吊死在汉斯这棵傻树上的最重要原因。

生存的承诺比死亡艰辛百倍。

连铁甲面都没有表示异议，莉莉安娜还能说什么？她终归只是蕾拉的上级而已，皇国没有明令禁止军人之间恋爱，她没有任何理由来干涉。

于是五年就这样过去了，汉斯迎来了自己的二十岁生日。

他的队友们全都认为他应该在生日那天向蕾拉求婚，并慷慨地贡献出私房钱，凑在一起让汉斯去买戒指。

求婚没有戒指，连上帝都不会允许？

然而没有哪个部门需要使用这种东西，皇国也不需要贩售这种东西的机构，汉斯唯一的选择只有外界。可除非是任务需要，任何人都不得擅自离开所在部队或据点，否则将会被认定为叛逃，汉斯可不想被自己的队友追杀。

好在队长铁甲面提供了机会。

留加旺部队的领导人阿拉密斯恰逢此时决定亲自到外界抓捕一个科学家，或许高层又有了重大决议，这样的行动最近很频繁，各个留加旺部队也时常参加。

铁甲面本来没有打算带下属，毕竟阿拉密斯才是总指挥。汉斯听到消息后一改往日的老实听话，死缠烂打地向铁甲面要求同行，理由直白地交代为“买戒指向心上人求婚”，气得铁甲面当场将他打倒在地。

这个一起走到现在的老部下有时真是令铁甲面又爱又恨。

然后汉斯胜利了。

巨大的B'T罗丝玛丽中，汉斯躲在一个不引人注意的角落里，阿拉密斯没有对他的随行表示异议，这令汉斯和铁甲面都松了一口气。

临近目的地时，汉斯先行离开，一落地就发足狂奔。

外界的景色并不都是荒芜衰败，至少举办了世界级博览会的北京是个非常繁华的大都市，不同于皇国任何一个区域，与那些饱经战乱的地方也大相径庭。

汉斯的心思仅仅为此停留了片刻，而后继续寻找能够买到戒指的地方。铁甲面只给了他一个小时，再多一分钟都会影响阿拉密斯的计划。

他跑到街道上，到处都是高低往来的空行车，街道布局匪夷所思，和基地相比简直就是迷宫。

所以他毫无悬念地迷了路。

如果四号在身边，他能让四号带他去任何他想去并且被允许去的地方，再不济也能有一张地图，但四号被留在了基地里，直到这时他才发现自己过于依赖B'T。

他兜兜转转，最后穿过一条小巷，走进一家便利店里，古怪的军装引来旁人的侧目，店主几乎以为他是抢劫犯。

得知他只是想买戒指之后，店主才放下正要报警的电话，换上一副和善又暧昧的面容，他从货架上拿出几朵电子玫瑰，塞进汉斯怀里。

“小伙子，相信我，没有哪个姑娘能够拒绝花朵尤其是玫瑰，你的求婚肯定能成功。”

“真的吗？谢谢你！”

之后店主又告诉汉斯最近的珠宝首饰店在哪里，汉斯花了十分钟找到这家店，在柜台前掏出所有钱，问导购员能够买到什么样的戒指。

导购员在惊讶过后为他推荐了其中一个展示柜。

透明的展示柜里琳琅满目，在灯下闪得人眼花。

汉斯闭了闭眼，再睁眼时，一对嵌着红宝石的戒指撞入他眼中。

宝石火红的色泽与蕾拉风风火火的性格很相称，明媚又亮丽，充满了生命的光彩。汉斯禁不住想象起蕾拉那白皙的手指戴上这枚戒指时的迷人景象。

确定款式之后导购员询问他戒指的尺寸，汉斯挠了挠头，用手指圈出一个圆圈，换来导购员掩嘴一笑。

当他回到世界机械博览会会场时，铁甲面的任务已经完成，会议厅里充斥着浓郁的香甜气味，座位上数以万计的尸体东倒西歪，犹如一个安静而整洁的地狱。

汉斯屏住呼吸，跟随铁甲面走上B'T罗丝玛丽。

就在那一刻，一个少年打破大门冲进来。

汉斯回头看了他一眼，毫不在意。

罗丝玛丽的速度在皇国所有B'T中位列前茅，不消片刻就看到了主塔巍峨的身影。

半途中铁甲面和马度娜接到临时命令先行离开，出发前铁甲面瞪了汉斯一眼，而后露出一个因为生疏有些扭曲的笑容。

“滚吧，下不为例。”

“怎么可能会有下次啊铁甲面大人！”

罗丝玛丽着陆后，汉斯经过阿拉密斯的首肯第一个离开机体。蕾拉正在第五小队的驻地里等他，两人约好今天一起庆祝生日。

半路上基地的通讯器突然聒噪地响了起来。

“紧急命令！紧急命令！第七废弃场的入侵者与B'TX一起向东北方逃去！留加旺出动！第五小队立刻追击！”

汉斯脚下急刹，差点撞上迎面跑来的队友。

“留加旺部队那么多为什么要出动我们队？”

他烦躁地大声抱怨。

蕾拉就在眼前，他等了整整五年，现在却要去追击什么该死的入侵者！皇国有多少年没有遇到入侵者了，偏偏是在这个时候！

“你没听到‘B'TX’吗？五年前是我们第五小队追击西之灵将和她的B'T，五年后这当然算是我们的后续任务。”

“别急啊汉斯，你都等了五年了也不差这一会儿。蕾拉刚才偷偷告诉我们她肯定会答应你的求婚，她说她等你回去。多幸福啊傻小子，还有人在等你呢！”

“你们这些混蛋！不是不让你们告诉她吗？”

“白痴，那丫头比你聪明多了！你这几天傻得和低等机器人有一拼，还以为自己瞒得多完美吗？”

“闭嘴！你们越说我越难受了！”

汉斯气恼地往队友身上挥了一拳。

这时，一个极有穿透力的清亮嗓音刺穿烦人的广播传过来，令汉斯几乎以为自己幻听了。

那个声音由远及近地喊道：“汉斯！”

“蕾拉？”

“她怎么也跑来了？”

顾不上回答队友们七嘴八舌的话，汉斯拔腿冲向蕾拉，两人飞快地接近，而后撞在一起。

汉斯在后退的势头中紧紧将蕾拉抱在怀里。

蕾拉面色通红，不知是跑出来的，还是因为害羞。

有队友在他们身后吹了个口哨：“抓紧时间呐小子！”

于是汉斯抓紧时间，毫无准头地在蕾拉的嘴巴上磕了一下，同时从兜里摸出电子玫瑰塞进她手中，鲜红的花朵衬得她的容颜明艳无比。

蕾拉张了张嘴，只觉喉头有些干涩。还未来得及说些什么，汉斯轻轻捧起她的脸，极深邃地望了一眼，像是要将她刻进骨髓印入灵魂。

然后他说：“等我，马上就回来。”

蕾拉轻浅地笑了，汉斯挥着手跑远的身影映在她眼中，永远地凝固了。

第五小队集合点，汉斯站在四号身边哀叹，精美的首饰盒躺在他的手心里，红宝石戒指在基地穹顶的大灯下反射出柔和的光线，令他在叹息过后禁不住又露出如梦似幻的笑容。

“汉斯，别恶心人了，快出发！”

汉斯虔诚地在戒指上印下一个吻，小心翼翼地将首饰盒放进衣服内袋里。

出发之后，他们很快就追上了B'TX和入侵者。自垃圾场复生的X不复五年前的强悍，性能甚至比不上留加旺。

汉斯发现骑在X背上的少年有些眼熟，正是铁甲面在机械博览会上带走高宫钢太郎后破门而入的人，没想到他竟然能进入皇国，并且和早已报废的X成为搭档。

这些疑惑只在汉斯心里转了两圈，立刻就被烦躁掩盖。

战斗时间已经远远超过他的预计。

他的队友们戏耍着伤痕累累的入侵者和B'TX，丝毫没有将昔日名震一时的灵兽放在眼里。

但这不对，就算跌落神坛成为废铁，灵兽依然是灵兽，曾经立于B'T 的顶点，无人可以小看它。

尽兴之后，队友们才接二连三朝X发射导弹。

本应该受到强大防护罩保护的X竟然被轻易击落，这让汉斯一时间又不确定起来，但他还是催促队友们速战速决。

队友们调笑着发起最后一击。

然而在烟尘散尽时，X和入侵者又回到了半空之中，些许损伤丝毫不影响他们的行动，反倒促成了他们真正的合作。

没有人知道X为什么会协助主人以外的人，也没有人知道少年为什么会拥有X的资料盘。在一阵耀眼的光芒中，少年穿上白色的战斗铠甲，身姿凛然，恍如当年的西之灵将。

汉斯的心脏重重一跳，生出不祥的预感，就像履行承诺的那五年中每次濒临险境时所感受到的巨大恐慌。他下意识想要退却，立刻制止了自己懦弱的念头。

如果做了逃兵，蕾拉这一辈子都会看不起他。

他和队友们一起冲上去，他不相信一架废铁和一个毛头小鬼真能有什么大造化。

面对他们的进攻，少年无所畏惧，挥舞起拳头。

空中随即刮起劲风，巨大的爆响炸裂开来。

汉斯近乎平静地看了少年一眼，少年嘴角噙着自信的笑容。

而后天旋地转，汉斯从空中落下，视野里队友们七零八落地一同坠落，他的四号也已经粉身碎骨。

他们被自己轻视的敌人击败了。

零碎们轰然落地，击落他们的少年毫不犹豫地飞向远方，留下逆光的背影，继而被鲜红的色彩所模糊。

黑暗缓慢地侵蚀整个世界，周遭的响动逐渐远去。

荒漠上的风吹动沙石滚动的声音，火焰燃烧在机体上的声音，还有队友们的痛苦呻吟，全都慢慢消退，无声无息。

冥冥中传来若有似乎的哭泣，但那也许只是错觉。

汉斯闭起眼睛。

‘蕾拉，别等我了。对不起，没能将对你的承诺履行到底。

‘但至少，你不会成为寡妇了。’

他艰难地半跪起身，将手探入衣兜，手指无法抑制地颤抖着。

当指尖终于触及绸布纤细的质感时，他笑了起来。

一声轻叹随风而逝，额头埋进泥土中，期盼和遗憾全都归于大地。

沉寂。


End file.
